Villains in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers Lost Galaxy were the generals in the army of the insectoid warlord Scorpius and later his daughter Trakeena. They all served aboard the space ship, the Scorpion Stinger. Later in the series, an opposing group of villains was shown that served Captain Mutiny. Information about all of them can be found below. Scorpius' army Scorpius Scorpius was an alien insectoid warlord and ruler of the inhabitants of the Scorpion Stinger. He resembled a large arachnid with tentacles instead of legs. He was an enemy of the Magna Defender, having attacked his planet 3,000 years ago and killed his only son, Zika. Scorpius frequently attempted to gather powerful objects to himself, including the Quasar Sabers and the Lights of Orion. The result of these mad quests often left the objects in question in the hands of the Galaxy Power Rangers, and severely depleted Scorpius' army as they were either punished or destroyed by the Rangers. Scorpius had a daughter, Trakeena, upon whom he doted. He refused to allow her to be involved in his evil deeds, and he would not allow her to engage the Rangers in battle despite her requests. Eventually, Scorpius webbed a cocoon for Trakeena. He told her that it was her time to enter the cocoon, to shed her mortal beauty and become an insect with magnificent powers, like him. Then, also Scorpius is supposed to have been born with some human features before entering another cocoon webbed by a parent in the past. Trakeena declined, and when Scorpius tried to force her, she ran away and teleported out into space. Scorpius had later met Deviot and appointed him as his new general. Deviot plotted against Scorpius, to depose him and enter the cocoon so that he could gain great powers. Deviot tricked Scorpius into attacking the Galaxy Power Rangers, saying that Trakeena was their prisoner. Though Scorpius was mortally wounded, Trakeena returned to take his throne before Scorpius could pass it to Deviot. Before he died, Scorpius told Deviot to be as loyal to Trakeena as he had been to him. Scorpius is voiced by Kim Strauss. Trakeena Trakeena is the main antagonist in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both mortal beauty (human beauty) and insect features as well. She carries a staff with a cockroach emblem on the side of it, but lost this one in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death, she gained another staff with an amber-encased spider within the staff that could also be transformed into a sword to be used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any of the episodes after her father's death. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. This plan was foiled, however, and the beauty was restored to the inhabitants of the station. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions, though her father disapproved of it. In one such case, Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger. Though she captured the Red Galaxy Ranger, he escaped. Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, where Trakeena was unwilling to follow. When it emerged once again, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. He dragged her into the cocoon, where they merged into a single being. Deviot's power and ruthlessness had been incorporated into her personality, driving her insane. She had the Scorpion Stinger unleash a vicious attack on Terra Venture, destroying their last engine and causing it to crash on a moon nearby Mirinoi. While the colony was forced to evacuate the damaged ship, she launched a full-scale assault, arming all her Sting Wingers with bombs, so as to destroy the colony. Her general Villamax believed that this tactic of mass suicide bombing was foolish as Trakeena was destroying her own army. Using this tactic, Trakeena succeeded in destroying the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords, though in the process lost her whole army. After the colony escaped and fled to Mirinoi, she pursued them in the Scorpion Stinger, planning to blast the escape ships. When Villamax refused to obey this order, she destroyed him. When she attempted to attack again, the Power Rangers intervened in the Astro-Megaship. In an attempt to stop her, the Rangers self-destructed the Astro-Megaship, causing the Scorpion Stinger to crash back on the moon. However, Trakeena survived and as a last resort, entered the cocoon again. She emerged, mutated into a green, humanoid insect, just as her father had intended. She then powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. Her full plan was to crash the damaged Terra Venture into Mirinoi, obliterating the colony and the planet as well as destroying the Power Rangers in the crash (her own fate of the crash was not mentioned). She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer when he pulled her in close and shot her pointblank. The crash of Terra Venture was diverted from the colony by the timely intervention of the Galaxy Megazord, under control of the Galactabeasts only, in this instance. However, in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form, though was now horribly disfigured. She then made her way to Earth, planning to obtain her revenge on the Rangers by destroying their homeworld. She acquired the allegiance of the Demon Triskull and his army of ghouls, collecting energy to return to her insectoid form. To do that, she captured humans to drain their lifeforce. Leo teamed up with the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers in an attempt to stop her. However, Olympius, tainted the energy with a poison dagger, causing Trakeena to mutate into a gigantic monster. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then permanently destroyed. Trakeena is the first human villain to be destroyed, unlike other human villains from previous seasons were turned good by Zordon's energy. Trakeena was played by Amy Miller in Lost Galaxy & Jennifer Burns in Lightspeed Rescue. Furio As Scorpius’s general, Furio (whose name is based on a term "Furious", hence his frowny face) led the brutal attack on the planet Mirinoi, seeking to gain the powers of the Quasar Sabers. Not amongst those chosen, however, Furio couldn’t pull the saber from the stone, just like numerous warriors before him. He was confronted by six warriors (Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai) who battled his army of Stingwingers to protect the people. It was in this awesome battle, the six warriors are able to pull the legendary Quasar Sabers from the rock. Enraged, Furio sought to destroy everyone in Mirinoi by turning them to stone. He pursued the warriors and managed to create a crevice in the jungle like planet, which tragically sealed Mike inside. Furio witnessed the warriors transform into Power Rangers and was no match against their energy. He left the planet and reported to his superior that he was going to retrieve the sabers for him. His next encounter with the rangers would take place on Terra Venture, where he attacked Leo but left abruptly. With Scorpius growing impatient with him, Furio assigned several monsters to snatch the sabers. When Horn succeeded, Furio ordered him to destroy the weapons, having been commaded by Scorpius to do so. He then allied with Scorpius’ daughter, the adventure starved Trakeena, and sought to gain the Lights of Orion, yet another ancient source of power. In a devious plot to use Leo for the Lights, Furio and Trakeena managed to trick Leo into believing that his brother had returned. When this plan failed, Scorpius almost destroyed him, having grown tired of his constant failures. Desperate to prove his worth, he finally stumbles on what he believes are the Lights of Orion. Before he can retrieve it to his master, however, he’s interrupted by Leo once more. The two engage in battle and Furio, at his last straw, commits suicide by exploding himself and Leo, in a fruitless attempt to destroy his enemy because Leo is saved by Magna Defender. He was one of the most loyal and sinister generals of Scorpius, having turned all the inhabitants of Mirinoi into stone. As the first major threat to Terra Venture, Furio often proved to be Leo's equal in swordfight; thus, his ruthlessness was instrumental in the maturity of the Red Galaxy Ranger. Furio is voiced by Tom Wyner. Treacheron Treacheron, a loyal servant whose name, ironically, is based on the term "treachery", was the second general of Scorpius's army. He had a mostly white and blue outfit with manta ray-like wings as a partial cape behind him; he had a samurai sword, and a blue face with a black-and-white version of his horizon emblem on his head. Treacheron was known as the arch-rival of the Magna Defender. 3,000 years ago, he had beaten the Magna Defender and imprisoned him within the planet Mirinoi for centuries. After Furio's destruction, Treacheron was appointed the general position. At Scorpius' request, he was sent to find the Lights of Orion. On one occasion, Treacheron was seduced by Trakeena into taking her to Terra Venture to find the Lights and battle the Rangers. He complied, despite knowing that Scorpius would be angry about it. When he was forced to explain himself, he lied that Trakeena had followed him without his permission. When the Lights had finally been found, Scorpius sent Treacheron and Destruxo to retrieve them. Impostra, disguised as Treacheron, tricked Destruxo into absorbing the power of the Lights, and Scorpius, believing that Treacheron had betrayed him, confined Treacheron to a cell. Treacheron swore to make whoever had done this to him pay dearly. The Shark Brothers informed him that it was Trakeena that had set him up. Treacheron arranged some payback. He told Trakeena about the location of the Silver Goblet, then escaped and set up an ambush for her. Treacheron would have slain her, but the Rangers interrupted. Treacheron was destroyed by Leo Corbett in his Orion Armor. Treacheron was resurrected by Hexuba in the Lost Galaxy, but was destroyed by Mike Corbett. He appeared unaware that he was facing a different Magna Defender. Treacheron is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Deviot Deviot (whose name was based on the term 'devious') was a treacherous robotic alien who sought the power of Scorpius' cocoon. Soon after his appearance, he developed a strong hatred toward Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and would often attack her first during battle. Deviot appeared on the scene with three Zords that he attacked the Galaxy Power Rangers and Galactabeasts with in battle. However, these Zords turned to good, having once been Galactabeasts. After continuous failures, Deviot stole the legendary Galaxy Book, and used its power to mutate. He was defeated, and joined forces with Captain Mutiny. After escaping the Lost Galaxy, Deviot was attacked by Trakeena, and both fell into the cocoon. The being that emerged was an amalgam of Deviot's evil and Trakeena's power. Deviot shared many characteristics with the Power Rangers in Space villain, Darkonda as both were treacherous and deceptive and clashed with a fellow villain possessing more honorable qualities. Deviot is voiced by Bob Papenbrook. Villamax Villamax is a warrior who is first seen on the planet Onyx with his sidekick Kegler. Villamax aids Trakeena when she is attacked by unscrupulous patrons of the Onyx bar, and agrees to train her as a warrior. When Scorpius is mortally wounded by the Rangers, Villamax returns to the Scorpion Stinger with Trakeena and serves as one of her generals. Villamax's honorable qualities, like that of the unbrainwashed Ecliptor of Power Rangers: In Space, often clash with the ruthless evil of Deviot (one notable instance is when he actually let the other rangers and the Magna Defender go after Leo agreed to give himself up to Trakeena, which he promised to do beforehand). Villamax is particularly horrified when Trakeena and Deviot merge, and Trakeena becomes a merciless maniac. When Villamax saves a young girl during Trakeena's assault on Terra Venture, and she gives him a flower, Villamax wants nothing more than for Trakeena to stop her chaos. When Villamax attempts to reason with Trakeena, she kills him and crushes the flower. Villamax's final words to Trakeena were, "You've learned nothing." Villamax is voiced by David Lodge. Kegler Kegler is a stout little being, the longtime companion of Villamax. Though he lacks battle skills, he makes up for it with his extensive knowledge of technology. His name presumably comes from the fact that his body is inside of a keg barrel. Kegler and Villamax met Trakeena on Onyx and decided to join her army on the Scorpion Stinger after the death of her father, Scorpius. Kegler became suspicious of Deviot when he disrespected Villamax's code of honor. It is possible that it was Kegler that learned of Deviot's treachery and informed Villamax and Trakeena while Deviot was in the Lost Galaxy. After Trakeena and Deviot merged into one being, Kegler witnessed the death of Villamax at Trakeena's hands. He was not destroyed on screen, but he presumably died in the Scorpion Stinger when it crashed on Mirinoi's moon. Kegler is voiced by Richard Cansino. Sting Wingers Scorpius and Trakeena's insectoid foot soldiers that have a sickle arm and can fly. The entire army was eventually destroyed when Trakeena had bombs attached to them in a kamikaze-related plot to destroy the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord. Scorpius' Monsters These are the monsters used by Scorpius and his henchmen. In earlier episodes, a monster would drink a special liquid to make them grow. In later episodes, the monsters grew on their own. Brunt * First Appearance: "Race to the Rescue" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A blue and white robotic warrior who captured the Galactabeasts so that he can become one of Scorpius' generals. He was destroyed by Scorpius for failing to destroy the Galaxy Rangers. NOTE: Brunt is a recolored hybrid of two Beetleborgs monsters. It has the head of Mean Green Cannon Machine and the de-spiked body of Rocket Man. Radster * First Appearance: "Race to the Rescue" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook A scorpion monster used by Furio to attack Terra Venture. In "The Sunflower Search," Radster was featured in a flashback as part of Scorpius' attack upon the Magna Defender's planet 3,000 years ago. Horn * First Appearance: "Rookie in Red" * Voice Actor: Blake Torney (2nd Time) A weevil monster and weapons collector hired by Furio. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Horn was resurrected by Hexuba and attacked an industrial area. The Rangers fought him and defeated him with the Transdaggers' star formation blast. He grew into a giant, but was destroyed by the Lion Galactibeast. Gasser * First Appearance: "Homesick" * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow (1st Time), Blake Torney (2nd Time) A stag beetle monster used by Furio to attack Terra Venture. He Grew into a giant, but was destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Gasser was resurrected by Hexuba and attacked an industrial area. Fire emitted from Leo's hands is what defeated Gasser. Mutantrum * First Appearance: "The Lights of Orion" * Voice Actor: Robert Axelrod (1st Time), Neil Kaplan (2nd Time) A shapeshifting sea urchin monster used by Furio to trick Leo into opening Orion Cavern. He Grew into a giant, but was destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Mutantrum was resurrected by Hexuba and attacked Maya and Leo in a forest. They defeated Mutantrum with a jump kick. Wisewizard * First Appearance: "Double Duty" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A squid monster used by Furio to seek out the Lights of Orion. Destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. Quakemaker * First Appearance: "The Blue Crush" * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich A wasp monster used by Furio to seek out the Lights of Orion. Could generate earthquakes. Destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Hexuba resurrected Quakemaker as Kai grabs on to Quakemaker's ghost. He managed to get Kai off him and landed in a forest. Kai used his super-charged Quasar Saber to destroy Quakemaker. Starcog * First Appearance: "The Magna Defender" An unseen starfish monster used by Treacheron to seek out the Lights of Orion. All that was seen of Starcog was its shadow. Once Leo chased it outside, Starcog wasn't seen. NOTE: Despite not being seen, Starcog was fully seen in Gingaman. He was sent to destroy skyscrapers, using humanoid robot bombs, to release the Lights of Orion, which were thought to be there. He was eventually destroyed by the Falcon Galactabeast's Japanese counterpart. Ruptor * First Appearance: "The Magna Defender" * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall A pill bug monster used by Treacheron to seek out the Lights of Orion. Destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. Samuron * First Appearance: "The Magna Defender" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A sledgehammer-wielding coral monster used by Treacheron to seek out the Lights of Orion. Destroyed by the Magna Defender wielding the Magna Saber. Fishface * First Appearance: "The Sunflower Search" * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar (1st Time), Derek Stephen Prince (2nd Time) A scorpionfish monster used by Treacheron to seek out the Lights of Orion. 3,000 years ago during Scorpius' invasion upon the Magna Defender's planet, Fishface was the one holding Magna Defender's son Zika hostage for Scorpius. Fishface let Zika go on Scorpius' command, but Zika went after Scorpus and was killed in the process. 3,000 years later, Fishface was later sent to Terra Venture and believed the Lights of Orion where in a sunflower statue. He was strong enough to deflect the Quasar Launcher's energy blasts. Fishface took a little girl hostage to haunt Magna Defender's memories. Fishface blew up the statue and was upset to find out it was empty. He was destroyed by the Defender Torozord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Fishface was resurrected by Hexuba and fought Mike in a plaza area. Mike managed to defeat Fishface with a strong slash attack from his sword. Sledger * First Appearance: "The Sunflower Search" A blue and brown rhinoceros beetle monster that had accompanied Scorpius in the attack on the Magna Defender's planet 3,000 years ago. He was seen attacking Earth during an unknown time, via Trakeena's archives in "The Chameliac Warrior". He could fire a laser from the gun-like horn on his head. In "Protect the Quasar Saber," Sledger was among the monsters bidding on the Pink Quasar Saber at the Onyx Tavern. NOTE: Sledger's name came from the original FoxKids.com website and possibly from the script of "Homesick" where he was supposed to be seen, though edited out for reasons unknown, most likely time or content. Sledger was seen, via a picture, giving Gasser a large sledgehammer in which to smash the fossilized Galactabeasts. In Gingaman, his character and Gasser's characters were brothers and assigned to a scheme together, though Sledger didn't appear until the second half of said scheme. Chillyfish * First Appearance: "Silent Sleep" * Voice Actor: Tony Robinson A jellyfish monster, Chillyfish caused the entire colony to fall asleep except for animals. Terra Venture's engines shut down and also caused Alpha Six to freeze. Leo and Chillyfish fought on horses. Chillyfish was fooled by fake Lights. Magna Defender gave Chillyfish a choice to tell him what he knew about the Lights and spare him but the monster refused and was destroyed by the Defender Torozord. Destruxo * First Appearance: "Orion Rising" * Voice Actor: Neil Kaplan A powerful lobster-themed samurai monster used by Treacheron to unleash the Lights of Orion. The Galaxy Rangers used the Lights of Orion Energy Attack to destroy Destruxo. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Destruxo was resurrected by Hexuba and fought the Rangers beneath the Halfpipe Bridge. Sword slashes from Leo, Karone, and Maya were enough to destroy Destruxo. Impostra * First Appearance: "Orion Returns" * Voice Actor: Nancy Van Iderstine A shapeshifting Medusa-like monster used by Trakeena to double-cross Treacheron. In "Orion Returns," a flashback showed that Impostra was with Scorpius' army in the attack upon the Magna Defender's planet 3,000 years ago. She claimed she would be back, though nobody saw her again. NOTE: Footage of her return in "Shark Attack" was replaced with Trakeena finding the Silver Goblit. In this episode, she was also supposed to have been destroyed by Treacheron, which is what happened in Gingaman. Shark Brothers * First Appearance: "Shark Attack" * Voice Actor: Patrick Thomas (Red Shark), Tom Fahn (Green Shark) A red hammerhead shark and a green shark (who speaks in the style of Jabberjaw) with horns who aided Treacheron against Trakeena. Both Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord. Freaky Tiki * First Appearance: "Redemption Day" * Voice Actor: Blake Torney A tribal tiki monster used by Trakeena to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Freaky Tiki was resurrected by Hexuba and attacked Leo near a mountain. Leo used the Quasar Saber's fire slash attack to destroy Freaky Tiki. Skelekron * First Appearance: "Destined For Greatness" * Voice Actor: Doug Stone A skeleton monster used by Scorpius to steal the Rangers' powers. Used the stolen powers to create Skeleton Warriors. Trapped the Orion Galaxy Megazord in a mirror, but was destroyed by the Defender Torozord. Spider Monster * First Appearance: "The Rescue Mission" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton An unnamed alien that guarded the Galaxy Book on an abandoned ship. Trapped Several GSA Officers in it's web. Destroyed when the ship it was on blew up. NOTE: This unnamed alien is a US-exclusive monster. Crumummy * First Appearance: "Stolen Beauty" * Voice Actor: William Butler A mummy monster used by Trakeena to steal the beauty of Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord. Hardtochoke * First Appearance: "The Lost Galactabeasts" * Voice Actor: Ken Merckx (1st Time), Michael Sorich (2nd Time) A bulky-scaled Bigfoot monster used by Deviot to control the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord. Destroyed by the combined forces of the Orion Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, Strataforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, and Zenith Carrierzord. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Hardtochoke was resurrected by Hexuba and fought the Rangers in a Terra Venture parking lot near some mountains. It took a combination of Leo and Maya's Galaxy Quasar Launchers, Damon's Transblaster, Karone's Beta Bow, and Mike's Magna Blaster to destroy Hardtochoke. Kubak * First Appearance: "An Evil Game" * Voice Actor: Stephen Apostolina A crab monster used by Deviot in an attempt to assassinate Trakeena. He wielded a staff and enlarged off-screen after being destroyed by Deviot. Destroyed by Galaxy Megazord. Teksa * First Appearance: "An Evil Game" * Voice Actor: Kim Strauss (1st Time), Michael Sorich (2nd Time) An octopus-in-a-basket monster used by Deviot in an attempt to assassinate Trakeena, but Teska was destroyed by Trakeena insted. In "Hexuba's Graveyard," Teksa was revived by Hexuba and attacked Leo in a plaza. Leo charged his Quasar Launcher in staff mode with flaming energy and rammed the end into Teksa destroying him. Rykon * First Appearance: "Memories of Mirinoi" * Voice Actor: Carol Hoyt A shapeshifting pharaoh monster used by Trakeena to steal the Galaxy Book. Disguised himself as Maya's Friend Shondra. Destroyed by Orion Galaxy Magazord, Strataforce Megazord, and Centaurus Megazord. Cannonbrawl * First Appearance: "Green Courage" * Voice Actor: Tom Wyner A robotic cannon monster used by Trakeena to kidnap High Councilor Reiner. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord, and Strataforce Megazord. Icy Angel * First Appearance: "Blue to the Test" * Voice Actor: Barbara Goodson A fallen angel monster used by Trakeena to gain control of Commander Stanton. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord. Motor Mantis * First Appearance: "Mean Wheels Mantis" * Voice Actor: Michael McConnohie A motorcycle-riding praying mantis monster used by Deviot to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord. In a flashback in the episode "The Sunflower Search," Motor Mantis was among the monsters in Scorpius' army when he attacked the Magna Defender's planet 3,000 years ago. Loyax * First Appearance: "Loyax's Last Battle" * Voice Actor: Simon Prescott A noble warrior that came under the control of Trakeena's forces. He seemed to be mace-themed. Trakeena offered him the Power Rangers as his last worthy opponents. At first, he didn't want Maya, a woman, to fight him but she continued to and they fell off a cliff and she scraped her knee. He felt ashamed since he failed at destroying them and that she was a girl. Loyax worked together with Maya to escape a cave and he insisted his last battle to be an honorable one and fought the villains, especially Deviot who mocked him. Loyax revealed he once was good but was corrupted by evil. He refused her offer to be good again and was Deviot controlled Loyax with a device. Deviot exploded Loyax when he had the Galaxy Megazord tried to remove the device. He was destroyed and Maya put his sword in the sand in remembrance. Maronda * First Appearance: "A Red Romance" * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall A Motorcycling Lamia monster used by Trakeena to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord, and the Centaurus Megazord. Chameliac * First Appearance: "The Chameliac Warrior" * Voice Actor: Tom Fahn A copier-themed robot warrior used to guard the laser dish that can destroy the Galactabeasts. He could duplicate the Rangers weapons and attacks. The key to beating him was to use the other Rangers weapons and attacks, thus confusing him. This also worked via the Galactabeasts weapons and attacks. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord and Strataforce Megazord. Centipede Monster * First Appearance: "The Chameliac Warrior" An unnamed centipede monster seen during a missing battle on Trakeena's archives. This was actually unused Gingaman footage. NOTE: He was used in Gingaman by Villamax's counterpart in order to absorb electricity from the Earth. He would then use it to shock Titanisaur's counterpart back to life. He failed and was destroyed by the combined Gingalion's fire breath and Gingalcon's finishing attack. Spikaka * First Appearance: "Protect the Quasar Saber" * Voice Actor: Brett Walkow A cockroach monster used by Deviot to ambush the Rangers. Destroyed by the Lights of Orion Energy Attack. NOTE: In Gingaman, he was used in place of Mutantrum in that particular scheme. Ironite * First Appearance: "Protect the Quasar Saber" * Voice Actor: Eddie Frierson A robotic tank monster used by Deviot to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord and Centaurus Megazord. Magnetox * First Appearance: "Facing the Past" * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow A robotic power-draining magnet monster used by Villamax to attack Terra Venture. Drained Power from the rangers, preventing them from morphing. Leo's Powers were restored by the Battle Tech Keys, and Magnatox was destroyed by the Red Battle Tech Armor. After Magnatox was destroyed, everyone's powers were restored. Decibat * First Appearance: "Turn up the Volume" * Voice Actor: Kim Strauss A sonic cicada monster used by Deviot to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Lights of Orion energy attack. Captain Mutiny's army This was a group of space pirates that enslaved the passengers of any spacecraft that passed through the region and forced them to mine valuable gems on their homeworld. Here is the army of Captain Mutiny: Captain Mutiny Captain Mutiny, who appeared in the final third of the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, was the leader of a villainous crew of space pirates in the so-called "Lost Galaxy" that the crew of Terra Venture encountered when they were magically transported there. At first, he pretended to be sympathetic to their plight, and even offered to help them get back home. However, it soon became apparent that he was anything but philanthropic in his intentions. Rather, he intended to loot the space station and enslave its population. His plan was foiled by Mike Corbett and the other Galaxy Power Rangers. When Deviot joined Captain Mutiny's crew, Mutiny was a bit reluctant, fearing that if Trakeena found out, she would "toss him overboard". This goes to show that not only does Mutiny know of Trakeena, but is afraid of her as well. This fear would turn out to be justified: when he pursued them into the normal galaxy, Trakeena destroyed his castle, taking him down with it. Captain Mutiny is voiced by Mike Reynolds. Barbarax Barbarax serves as the strongman on the small crew of the evil Captain Mutiny. He wields a powerful battle axe that can send energy charges through the ground. He is destroyed by Trakeena when she crushes Mutiny's palace. Barbarax is voiced by Richard Epcar. Hexuba Hexuba was a Pharaoh-like sorceress who served Captain Mutiny. She was responsible for resurrecting several monsters that the Galaxy Power Rangers had already defeated as well as Treacheron. After the Rangers defeated the revived monsters, she merged together with those monster spirits and challenged the Rangers herself, but was destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, Strataforce Megazord, and Centaurus Megazord. Hexuba is voiced by Rajia Baroudi. NOTE #1: In Gingaman, she is Kegler's niece and Rykon's sister. NOTE #2: Hexuba's "powered up" form includes Hardtochoke's head on her left shoulder, the head of a blue and red Asura monster (unused in this series) on her right shoulder, the faces of Icy Angel, Crumummy, and Skelekron on her left arm, Freaky Tiki and Maronda's faces on her right arm, and Rykon's face within her stomach (only Rykon lacked a jewel in its mouth). Titanisaur Titanisaur is a colossal dinosaur/dragon monster that serves Captain Mutiny. It was naturally giant, the same size as a megazord or any other giant monster. It carries Mutiny's castle on its back, can be directly controlled through a steering wheel in the castle, and has the capability to "swim" through space. It is also very strong, tearing the arms off several megazords. Its one weakness is that while Mutiny's castle is attached to it, Titanisaur gets overheated and must be cooled down by submerging in water. To better even Titanisaur's odds against the Rangers, Mutiny disengaged his castle from it and allowed the monster to fight the Rangers on its own. Even with this added advantage, however, Titanisaur was destroyed and even had its tail severed by the Torozord. Swabbies Captain Mutiny's orange foot soldiers. Captain Mutiny's Monsters These are the monsters used by Captain Mutiny and his henchmen. Rocketron * First Appearance: "Beware the Mutiny" * Voice Actor: Glen McDougal A robotic rocket monster used by Barbarax to attack the Galaxy Rangers. Defeated by the Galaxy Megazord and Strataforce Megazord. Destroyed when Deviot drained his power to restore his original form. Grunchor A hideous monster used by Captain Mutiny to attack Terra Venture. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, Strataforce Megazord and Centaurus Megazord. NOTE: In Gingaman, this is Titanisaur's second form after being revived by the energy of the Earth. Rojomon * First Appearance: "Until Sunset" * Voice Actor: Randy Swerdlick A fire-breathing swordfish-like sea monster who accompanied Captain Mutiny to the planned execution of Leo and Damon. Destroyed by the Red Battle Tech Armor. NOTE: Rojomon was originally B-Fighter Kabuto monster Tokasuzura (unused in "Beetleborgs Metallix"). Nightmare Monster * First Appearance: "Dream Battle" * Voice Actor: Walter Emanuel Jones A robotic monster used by Hexuba in the nightmare world. Destroyed by the Orion Galaxy Megazord and Centaurus Megazord. See also Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Space pirates Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 es:Anexo:Monstruos de Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida nl:Schurken in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy